in want of
by andhopeto
Summary: Misunderstandings, disagreements, and Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga. This wasn't exactly what Kurt had in mind for their weekend alone.  Established-relationship.


**Title:** _in want of_

**Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 7,100

**Summary:** Misunderstandings, disagreements, and Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga. This wasn't exactly what Kurt had in mind for their weekend alone. Established-relationship.

**Notes:** These are two very imperfect people. I'd just like you to keep that in mind. This story has little angst, tempered by a decent amount of fluff. It is complete.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters. I simply dabble in this toybox.

* * *

_It was supposed to be romantic. All the movies and television shows said so._

_"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered._

_"I'm being romantic."… "Nice try, Romeo."_

* * *

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Blaine looked over at Kurt, giving him a funny look. Kurt didn't even notice.

"That's the third time you've opened your mouth like you wanted to say something, and then didn't," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up in surprise, a guilty expression forming over his face. Slowly, he closed the text book in front of him.

"I was just thinking," Kurt said, his cheeks slowly turning pink. Based on the way Kurt looked, Blaine was dying to figure out exactly _what_ Kurt had been thinking. "My parents are going out of town for the holiday weekend."

Hope flared in Blaine's chest, but he didn't say anything, in case this wasn't going where he hoped it was.

"And Finn has this football conference this weekend that the entire team has to be at." Kurt's voice was steady with resolve, but the expression on his face worried Blaine.

Blaine reached across the library table and took one of Kurt's hands in both of his own.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Kurt," he said, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss there. "Just because you have the house free, it doesn't have to mean anything. We can just stay here over the weekend."

Kurt smiled, but his expression was one of impatience.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Kurt's hand tensed in his grasp. "Unless... you don't want to? If you don't, that's okay, I just thought—"

"Hey, hey," Blaine hushed him, "I want to. I just don't want you to look back on this and say to yourself that you wish you'd waited."

"I'm tired of waiting," Kurt confessed.

Blaine wasn't sure if that had anything to do with himself, or with the fact that before him, Kurt was so very lonely. He didn't dare examine it too closely, for fear it wouldn't be the reason he wanted.

"Okay, if you want. We can go sign out our weekend passes. Your dad isn't going to think it's suspicious that you want to be home alone all weekend?"

Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to laugh.

"Last time I was home, I almost had a stroke over the curtains Carole put up. As long as I take some time to redecorate a little over the weekend, he won't think twice."

Blaine loved that devious smile Kurt wore with such ease. It was wonderful to see Kurt being his Kurt again, not the sullen and closed-off Kurt that so often graced the halls of Dalton.

"It's settled then," Blaine murmured. He kissed Kurt's hand again and let go. "My parents won't care if I ask for a pass to spend time with a friend."

"They won't think you're going to sneak off to have illicit gay sex?" Kurt teased, packing his books back up into his satchel.

"Of course they will. They just don't mind. Well, my mother doesn't. Not really." Blaine grimaced, shrugging. "I'll end up on the phone with her talking my ear off about being careful and using protection and to be sure to use a lot of lubrication, really. She'll be satisfied that I'm openly having a sex life, instead of secreting one away where I could be doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who."

The look on Kurt's face was positively _adorable_. He was trying so hard not to laugh and disturb the few stragglers hanging around in the library on a Saturday morning that he was biting his own fingers to muffle any noise.

"Your _mother_?" he gasped out, keeping his voice as hushed as possible. Blaine nodded grimly, closing the clasp of his own schoolbag, papers and pens now tucked neatly inside. The two of them left the library under the hawk eyes of the head librarian, who had been highly displeased by their incessant whispering in her library.

"She's a doctor who thinks the best deterrent to ending up with her children being riddled with STIs and illegitimate babies is to give the most detailed lectures on safe-sex as possible," he droned. Kurt wasn't even pretending not to find Blaine's discomfort hilarious. "Glad to see you think it's amusing. The first time I brought a boy home— _to play video games with_," he clarified hastily at the suggestive look on Kurt's face, "—she gave us such a talking-to that I wasn't able to get it up for a week after."

"Oh, you poor thing," Kurt teased, carefully bumping shoulders with Blaine.

Yes, poor Blaine. Poor Blaine who had been trying so hard to be proper and respectable around Kurt, poor Blaine who had spent two and a half years cultivating his reputation at Dalton Academy and with the Warblers. Poor Blaine, who wanted to throw caution to the wind and have courage like Kurt.

"You make fun now. Danny refused to ever come over again after that. Just wait until I introduce you to her," Blaine said, grinning warmly.

His hand slid into Kurt's, unashamed to be walking hand in hand back towards the dormitories. No one would say anything, not to their friends and not in front of Kurt, but perhaps later, in private. Someone would pull him aside and say that of course he has every right to hold hands in public, but, see, there's a certain way to do things at Dalton, and _really_, Blaine, you should know better by now.

Blaine didn't really care right at that moment.

And not just because he was pretty sure that he was going to get to have sex with Kurt tonight.

"I'm going to pack up what I need to do my assignments from home. You go pack up whatever you might need for the weekend," Kurt said when they reached his door. Blaine's room was a floor down from here, but he liked walking Kurt to his room, especially now that Kurt had stopped protesting about it not being necessary.

"Are we spending the rest of the weekend at your house?"

Kurt shrugged, suddenly shy.

"If you want. No one's going to be back until Monday night. Long weekend," Kurt clarified. Blaine hadn't forgotten. An extra day off from lessons and classes was something almost every teenager looked forward to.

"And we have to be back for Warblers rehearsals Monday afternoon." Blaine nodded as he spoke, mentally packing what he would need for two days.

"I'll see you in the lot?" Kurt asked, his nervousness starting to creep back in.

"Yeah. Meet you by your car, that way your neighbors won't wonder why there's some strange vehicle loitering in front of your house all weekend."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and left, eager to get his things together and call his mom to have a weekend pass called in. With any luck, this was going to be one of the best weekends of his life.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

The drive to Lima was awkward. Neither boy was sure if it was surprisingly awkward, or predictably awkward, but it didn't really matter in the scheme of things. Kurt, who had readily given up the keys to Blaine, spent most of the time fiddling with the radio buttons and dials, or tapping his fingers on the touch-screen GPS.

Finally, after laughingly telling Kurt that he's been able to get to Lima from Westerville on his own on several occasions by now, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and refused to let go despite Kurt's protestations.

"I can drive perfectly fine one-handed, thank you. I appreciate your faith in my abilities," he teased.

"I want to change the song," Kurt said in a half-whine, fingers twitching in Blaine's grasp. "The radio plays it way too much, and—"

"Kurt." Blaine said, interrupting Kurt firmly. "_Nothing_ has to happen this weekend that you don't want to happen. If you want me to turn the car around and go back to Dalton, or if you want me to spend the night on the couch, that's fine."

"I know," Kurt said, turning to look out the window and away from Blaine.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because I don't _want_ to go back or for you to sleep in the living room. I want us to do this."

"I promise I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to, Kurt." Blaine was almost whispering at this point, his words as sincere as they could be.

Kurt turned at this and smiled his brightest smile. A real smile.

"I know."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"I'm not… not _scared_," Kurt said. "Just nervous. I want this to be perfect."

Blaine was forced to choke back a laugh, and immediately felt bad when Kurt tugged his hand away and looked so hurt by the sound.

"No, no, Kurt. It's not— I'm not laughing at you. I'll do whatever I can to make it perfect for you Kurt, but, to be honest, I don't know anyone who can say their first time was perfect."

Kurt gave him a reproving look, but at least he no longer looked hurt.

"So you _were_ laughing at me."

"Only at the idea of a perfect first time. I swear. Cross my heart." Blaine smiled beseechingly, earning a grudging half-smile from across the car.

"You're lucky you're so charming."

"You mean I'm lucky I'm the one driving, right?" Blaine asked cheekily.

_That_ earned him a laugh from Kurt.

"That too."

Not too much later, Blaine took a detour on the way to Kurt's house that had Kurt whining about not having been allowed to set the GPS.

"I'm not lost," Blaine laughed.

"Yes you are. I can tell you how to get there, if you won't use the GPS."

"I'm not _lost_," Blaine insisted.

"Oh my god, we're turning into a heterosexual couple," Kurt said with a comically visible shudder. He said the word 'heterosexual' like he was allergic to it, which was what set Blaine off.

Blaine burst out in laughter, trying not to jerk the wheel as he drove.

"Kurt, I am really not lost!" he tried to explain. "We're making a stop before going to your house."

"Oh." Kurt said a bit haughtily— not that Blaine would tell him so, even under pain of torture— and turning his nose up a little.

This lasted only a moment.

"Where are we going, then?" he asked, curiosity leaking into every word.

"It's a surprise." Then Blaine surprised even himself when he turned his face to stick his tongue out at Kurt.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it?"

"Who says I don't?" Blaine quipped back, driving Kurt's SUV into a sparsely-occupied lot and parking it. As soon as the car was in park, he put his hand on Kurt's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, eager to feel the touch of soft lips against his own.

He also made a point of putting his tongue to good use, but it was less to do with Kurt's teasing and more to do with wanting to get in some teasing of his own.

The two of them got caught up in what they were doing that it wasn't until Blaine's phone started to beep in alarm that the two pulled back to their own sides.

Kurt began to tidy himself fastidiously, fixing every line of his collar or stray lock of hair that had managed to move out of place from his perfectly coiffed and heavily-sprayed hair. Blaine turned the alarm off his phone, grateful that at least he had set it as a reminder fifteen minutes in advance. They still had plenty of time to make their reservations.

"Breadstix?" Kurt asked, finally looking around at where they had ended up.

"Yeah," said Blaine, shifting in his seat to put his phone back into his pocket. "I wanted to take you out for lunch. Make the whole day special."

Everything Blaine was doing was instantly justified when Kurt smiled like he had just been given the best present he could imagine for Christmas.

"Stay put," Blaine said, ignoring the way Kurt laughed out a protest. He hopped out of the car and went around to the other side, opening Kurt's door for him and offering a hand. Kurt gave him a look, but graciously accepted his hand and stepped out and onto the pavement. Blaine shut Kurt's door behind him and locked the car with a press of a button.

"You know, I _am_ capable of getting out of my own car without any assistance." Kurt didn't sound irritated, but he was giving him a very serious look. Blaine supposed that doing this _every time_ they went out anywhere was a little excessive, but….

"I like making you feel special. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop, but…." Blaine shrugged. "I like knowing that even though you don't need my help, that you might want it."

Kurt gave him a funny, lopsided smile and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"I don't mind," he said at last, taking Blaine's hand when it was offered.

"Is this another 'I'm lucky you find me charming' deals?"

"Maybe," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine loved to see Kurt laugh. He didn't do enough of it anymore, and he didn't care if it meant blowing his allowance every weekend on fancy food and community theatre. He vowed to get Kurt out of the school more often if it meant Blaine could see this side of him again.

"Yeah," Blaine said to himself, "I am lucky."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Lunch had been comfortable. Conversation, light and open and devoid of anything to do with Dalton or William McKinley High, helped ease whatever tension was still left between them.

Kurt didn't even say anything when Blaine opened the passenger-side door for him this time.

Blaine got inside and put the key into the ignition, but before he could turn it to start the car, Kurt put his hand on his arm. Blaine turned toward him, pleasantly surprised when Kurt grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer and pulled him in forcefully.

That kiss easily ranked in their top five, ever, Kurt's hands wrinkling his clothes with their tight grip and Blaine tasting lemon on Kurt's tongue. He had thought it a little strange when Kurt plucked the wedge of lemon from his drink to suck on before they left. If it weren't for the divider between the two of them, Blaine would have been tempted to push Kurt down and really take advantage of the clean, tart taste of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine was faintly aware of making a disappointed noise when Kurt drew away from him at last, hands sliding up and down his chest in a way that was obviously meant to look like Kurt was fixing the mess he'd just made, but was quite clearly Kurt getting in one last good feel before Blaine started the car.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, voice thick. He cleared his throat, but it didn't seem to help. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Thank you for lunch," Kurt said, not _quite_ answering his question. Kurt wasn't even looking at him, but rather had the visor down to fix his hair in the mirror. Not a strand was out of place, but that didn't stop him from fussing with it.

"Thank you for coming to lunch with me," Blaine shot back, unable to keep the smile from his face even if he'd wanted to.

"I feel kind of bad, though," Kurt confessed, still not looking at Blaine. Blaine's brow furrowed and he leaned closer to Kurt, trying to get him to look at him.

"Why?"

"You always pay for our dates. You always drive, you always hold my bags for me when we go shopping together. I could go on, but I think you get the picture."

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine's smile faded, wondering if he'd been going about things all wrong with Kurt.

"No! Yes? Well, no," he said, more decisively the third time. "I…." Kurt frowned, snapping the visor shut and turning to face Blaine.

"I like doing things for you. I like to know I can take care of you. Not," he rushed in to add, "that I think you need taking care of. But, I think you're special. And I think you deserve to be treated like you're special."

Kurt slowly smiled, still not looking completely at ease.

"If you want, you can take _me_ on a date next time. Hold my coat, pull out my chair, pay the bill," Blaine teased, leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek. He pulled back to assess Kurt's expression.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't complain," Blaine said, "but I'm not expecting you to do it. If you want to, I'd be happy to let you take care of me. Kurt, I promise. I'm not doing all this because I think any less of you. It's completely the opposite."

"And you don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you?"

"Never," Blaine promised. "But if I ever do, I promise I'll say something."

Kurt nodded slowly, more to himself than in response to what Blaine had to say.

"I can live with that." Kurt went silent for a moment, before speaking up again. "And what if I don't want either of us to do all of that?"

"What? Like going fifty-fifty on our dates, or taking turns driving?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine took Kurt's hands and held onto them in each of his own, squeezing gently.

"You tell me what you need me to do to make you more comfortable and I'll do it," he swore.

"I want you not to feel like I'm expecting something from you, and I don't want to feel like I owe you anything." Kurt looked him straight in the eye. Blaine admired him for that.

"Is this about this weekend? Because if you told me right now that you're, I don't know, waiting for marriage, I wouldn't change a thing about the way I treat you because of it. I'm don't treat you like this because I'm trying to get anything from you. I promise."

Kurt sighed and pulled his hands back, looking around the parking lot where they still sat.

"Maybe this isn't the best place for this conversation," Kurt said, reluctantly.

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you don't want to _have_ this conversation?" Blaine asked, worried about where this was all going.

"I'm saying it because I want to show you just how much I am _not_ waiting for marriage, I don't want to scandalize the patrons of Breadstix by throwing myself at you right now," Kurt said fiercely. He smiled suggestively, taking Blaine aback. "Also," he added, "I don't want to have to explain to my dad why I'd end up needing the car detailed."

Blaine suddenly found himself agreeing fervently with the idea that the discussion should be put on hold.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

They dropped their bags as soon as they stepped down into the basement of the Hummel home, both staring at the train wreck in front of them.

"Sorry about the mess. My step-brother…." Kurt gestured at the room with a frustrated expression on his face. A pile of dirty clothes sat in one corner on the floor, with a trail of dirty socks and underwear leading toward it.

Blaine had to hold back a laugh at the positively _violated_ expression Kurt had on his face when he kicked a pair of dirty boxers across the room.

"It's fine. You should have seen my sister's room, growing up," Blaine said, blatantly skipping over the fact that, when at home, his bedroom was even worse than this.

"You've never really talked about her." Kurt was bustling around the bedroom, moving most of the mess to one side of the room, presumably Finn's, with careful nudges with the tips of his shoes.

"Not much to talk about. She's older than me. We only see each other at major holidays, and that's because our mother is scary about getting together for things like that." Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed that he assumed belonged to Kurt.

It was neatly made, for one.

For another, it had a burgundy skirt hiding the legs of the frame from view.

"You're not close?" Kurt looked at Blaine, an almost sad look on his face, like he was disappointed to learn yet another thing about Blaine that made him less-than-perfect.

"Not anymore." Blaine shrugged. He reached out his arms beckoningly, and smiled when Kurt walked over to him, standing between Blaine's splayed-open thighs. Blaine set his hands on Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the stiff cotton dress-shirt he still wore.

Kurt lifted his hands to play with the knot of Blaine's tie, loosened during the long drive, but not removed.

"You want to skip the talking?" Blaine offered with a smile that offered even more.

Kurt didn't seem to have a problem with this plan, considering the fact that he took that question as permission to push Blaine down onto the bed. Kurt straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss Blaine's lips.

The kiss was nice. It wasn't fiery or explosive, but it was _nice_. Nicer than many of the other kisses they had shared before today, but not as nice as that one time they'd spent the entire length of a Blackhawks/Canucks game making out.

Blaine had thought himself really clever, convincing Kurt to watch the game with him on his laptop. He thought himself really clever for all of ten minutes, when Kurt got so restless that Blaine tried bribing him with kisses.

Ten minutes after that, Blaine no longer thought himself clever, but _brilliant_, because the two of them had spent the entire game necking in Blaine's bed. Blaine had been pretty sure they were going to get to third base, but he stupidly pulled away when the Blackhawks won the game, shouting in excitement.

Kurt had been less than thrilled when David barged in to see what Blaine was yelling about.

At least this time, neither of them had to worry about any distractions or interruptions.

Blaine's lips parted with explicit invitation and he could not hold back a sigh of happiness when Kurt's tongue licked its way into his mouth. Kurt's hands were busying themselves with Blaine's shirt and tie, undressing him hastily while Blaine tried to convince himself that stopping Kurt was a better idea than what was currently happening.

It was very, very difficult.

"Wait, stop," Blaine panted, gently pushing Kurt up away from him. He ignored the adorable, owl-eyed expression Kurt gave him and held his hand up between them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I thought it would be better if we moved further onto the bed?" Blaine suggested, huffing with a quiet laugh. His legs were completely off the side of the bed, and Kurt was barely staying on, himself.

Kurt looked at the two of them and their precarious position before smiling widely.

"I see what you mean." Kurt climbed off of Blaine and the bed, giving Blaine ample room to shimmy backwards, turning so that he was actually laying along the bed the way one was meant to.

He had expected Kurt to climb back on top of him to resume their kissing. He definitely wasn't expecting Kurt to pull off his tie, and then his shoes, and start unbuttoning his dress shirt. He really, really hadn't.

"Can I do that?"

He also hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Kurt flushed pink in the face, but slowly nodded, fingers freezing in place. Blaine barely registered the movement of his own body, standing up on autopilot and bringing his fingers to Kurt's and pushing them aside to reach the buttons. He unbuttoned them carefully, taking care not to pull at the fabric or accidentally pop a button, leaving time to press soft kisses to the creamy skin that was slowly being put on display.

Kurt's breath caught when Blaine reached his navel, stomach quivering.

"Ticklish?" Blaine hadn't meant for it to come out so breathlessly. It was supposed to be playful, not awed and quieted. But when Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, he found he didn't mind the effect it had.

Blaine walked around Kurt, pulling the shirt off as he moved, leaving Kurt's torso bare. He pressed in close, kissing the nape of Kurt's neck tenderly.

"You still want to do this?" The last thing Blaine wanted was to push Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for.

He didn't expect Kurt to laugh at him for asking.

"Stop being such a gentleman. _Yes_, I want to do this." Kurt turned around and pushed Blaine back up against the wall. "I want to touch you and I want you to touch me back and I want to have sex with you. I want this." Kurt leaned down to press his face into Blaine's shoulder and placed a kiss there.

Blaine's skin tingled under his shirt.

"Do _you_ want to do this?" Kurt asked, drawing back and staring Blaine square in the eye, worry in his expression. "I never asked. I just assumed. If you don't want to—"

"I want to," Blaine said, interrupting him before he could go on any further. "I really, _really_ want to have sex with you."

Kurt gave him a knowing look. "But?"

"But I don't want to do this if you're only doing this because you think you should, or if I've been pressuring you, or—"

"All right. Hold up." It was Kurt's turn to interrupt him now. "Don't even go there. You have been doing the exact _opposite_ of pressuring me for weeks now. And I appreciate the concern, but I want to have sex with you because I'm a teenage boy and you're really hot."

Blaine couldn't hold back a smile at that. "That it?"

Kurt's expression went sweet. "There's also the fact that I'm in love with you, but I thought that was a given."

Blaine decided to tempt fate and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair. Before his boyfriend could squawk one syllable of protest, he had dragged Kurt's mouth down to his and was kissing him with every fiber of his body. He might have been shorter and pressed up against the wall, but right then it felt like he was the one pushing against Kurt.

"It's still nice to hear it," Blaine said once he broke the kiss. Kurt shivered, pressing in closer to Blaine's warm body.

"Well, if it always garners that sort of reaction, I'll be sure to say it more often."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and shuffled him back towards the bed, only stopping when the back of Kurt's knees hit the mattress, forcing him to sit. He pulled at his own shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons and then tore it off over his head.

Climbing onto the bed, leaning over Kurt's supine body, he stared.

"I love you too, you know."

Kurt smiled so brightly, Blaine felt momentarily blinded by its sheer enthusiasm.

Kissing down Kurt's soft chest, smooth and lightly freckled, Blaine paid extra attention to his nipples, pink and taut, firm from the chill of the basement air. He loved the sound of Kurt whimpering in pleasure beneath him and switched sides, using his fingers to pinch and pull at the one now wet with his saliva.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged. Blaine didn't quite know what he was begging for, but by the way Kurt's fingers were fisted in his bedclothes and not pushing or tugging at Blaine in any way, he doubted that Kurt knew either.

"How far do you want to go?"

Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. "All the way. I want— I want to do everything with you."

"Everything?"

"I want to feel you inside of me." Kurt clarified.

Blaine might have run with that, just marched forward and took what Kurt was offering, if it weren't for the look in Kurt's eyes. It wasn't just thrill and arousal. There was fear, too, and Blaine hated to see it.

"Why don't we save that for another time?" Blaine offered.

"Stop treating me like I'm made of glass," Kurt said harshly, suddenly not so thrilled. "I want to."

"I believe you." Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth, close-lipped.

"Then why don't you want to fuck me?" Hearing that word coming from Kurt's voice seemed strange, but it was also a definite turn on.

"I do. I want to. I've wanted to since I first saw you," Blaine confessed. "I was so tempted just to take your hand and lead you into a deserted classroom and seduce you."

"So why didn't you?" Kurt whispered. Not so hostile now.

"Didn't think you'd let me. Besides. I had a plan. The Warblers were going to intimidate you with our mad skills."

Kurt laughed. His voice shook. "Instead you serenaded me with _Katy Perry_. I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"I'll have you know that Katy Perry is a goddess. Were I a heterosexual man—"

"—shudder to think—"

"_were I a heterosexual man_," Blaine repeated himself, laughing through his words, "I'm sure I would be in love with her."

"I don't know," Kurt teased, running his palm over Blaine's nakedness and through his chest hair. "I have you in bed with me, half naked, all but _begging_ you to have sex with me, and you're talking about Katy Perry."

"Are you questioning my feelings?"

"For Katy Perry? No. _Never_."

"That's it," Blaine threatened, fingers attacking Kurt's vulnerable stomach with his most vicious tickling powers. Kurt squirmed back and forth, writhing beneath him and shrieking with laughter.

"Stop, you win, you win!"

"You're going to stop mocking my taste in musical goddesses?"

"Since when is Katy Perry a musical go— oh, god, stop it! Blaine! I give in, I give in!" Kurt cried out in laughter, tears starting to build up in his eyes. "Katy Perry is your musical goddess, I'll stop!"

Chuckling, Blaine's fingers slowed to a stop. He allowed himself to admire the way Kurt's chest heaved with laborious breathing, the smile on his lips contagious.

"Face it," Blaine said smugly, "Katy Perry brought us together."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt shot back wearily, the smile never slipping from his face.

"I love you," Blaine repeated. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, happily sinking onto the bed beside him. The two shifted to their sides, pressing up against one another and letting their mouths do all the work. Kurt's fingers were carding through Blaine's chest hair, and Blaine had an arm wrapped around Kurt, stroking lines down the center of his back.

It was nice. It was warm and comforting, and they were both obviously aroused, but neither seemed to want to make the next move if it meant stopping what they were doing.

When the kissing slowed and their fingers stopped their stroking, neither boy noticed, for they were both on their way to falling asleep.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Blaine woke up to find Kurt staring at him. About to make a joke about stalkers, he was surprised when Kurt put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"If you were about to make one of your adorable quirky jokes: don't. Normally, I find them ridiculously charming, but right now I _really_ don't want to be charmed by you."

Blaine wondered what the _hell_ he'd done that had Kurt so annoyed.

"Please tell me you have a good reason for being such a patronizing ass before we fell asleep." Kurt sat up, obviously not wanting to have this conversation lying so intimately with Blaine.

"What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. "You know 'what'. You want me. I want you. So don't act like you're doing me a favor by refusing to do it because I was nervous."

"Kurt." Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I just don't want you to think anything we do is a mistake. I want you—"

"Well," Kurt interjected, "_I_ want you to treat me like your equal. If you don't want to do it because _you_, you _personally_, don't want to do it, then that's one thing. That, I would understand. But not wanting to because you _think_ that I might _possibly_ not want it so deep down that even _I_ don't know I don't want it? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Blaine had never seen Kurt's righteous fury directed at him before, and it was suddenly less adorable and much more disconcerting.

A little arousing, but mostly disconcerting.

"You don't get to make that decision for me, Blaine." Kurt's expression softened. "I get it. You don't want to push me into doing something I don't want, after… after everything. But lately it feels like I've been doing a whole lot of pushing just to get you to do what we i_both_/i want." Kurt sighed unhappily. "I don't like that feeling."

Blaine sat up abruptly, pressing a hand to Kurt's cheek and drawing him in for a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to positively _ooze_ sincerity. He pulled Kurt's head down to press their foreheads together. It was supposed to be romantic. All the movies and television shows said so.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm being romantic."

So, it didn't have the desired effect on Kurt, but at least he was making him laugh again. Blaine thought that counted for something.

"Nice try, Romeo." Kurt pushed Blaine away, but with care. "So are you going to keep being a jerk and treating me like glass, or are you going to start treating me like I know what I want?"

"Is that a trick question?" Blaine asked. It was meant to be a joke, but by the stony expression on Kurt's face, it fell flat. "Wait. Come here," Blaine said, pulling Kurt back into him, drawing him down to lie with him in the bed.

"I'm waiting," Kurt said dryly.

"I was going to suggest it earlier, you know, before Katy Perry cock-blocked us, but, I was thinking that maybe you'd be less nervous if we tried it the other way around first."

Kurt stared at him without comprehension for all of five seconds, and then his cheeks began to pinken.

"That could be nice," Kurt said quietly, a smile making its way to his lips. "I still want— you know what I want. But that would be nice, too." Kurt bit his bottom lip, and then blurted out, "Do you like it? I think I'm more nervous I won't like it than anything else."

Blaine rolled Kurt over onto his back, supporting his own weight on his arms, bracketing Kurt's body on the mattress.

"It's not my favorite, but I like it. When I'm doing it with the right person, it's…" he faltered, "it's really nice," he concluded, lamely.

"How many people have you—" Kurt stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry. That's none of my business."

"I don't mind," Blaine said. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheeks before settling back down beside him. He tugged at Kurt's body a little until he got with the program and rolled to his side, facing Blaine.

Kurt slid a foot between Blaine's, knees knocking against each other and reminding them both that they were still wearing way too much clothing.

"Four," Blaine confessed after a few seconds. "But I only ever went all the way with two of them." He laughed nervously. "That's kind of a lot, isn't it?"

"Well, compared to the fact that the only person I've done anyone with is you? Sure," Kurt said. "But in the grand scheme of things?" He shrugged.

"I've spent the last three summers with my cousin in San Francisco," Blaine admitted. "He had no problem letting me loose in the city on my own. I had my first kiss there. I had my first everything there, really. Just, you know, not all at once."

"Wait," Kurt stalled him, making a strange face. "You go to _boarding school_, but you spend your summers across the country with your _cousin_?"

Blaine chuckled, the soft noise sounding too loud in the quiet of the basement. "I started going before Dalton happened. And considering the reason for the transfer, my parents thought it best to let me spend my summers with Julian."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. He's like, my hero. I don't think I would have been brave enough to come out without him in my life," Blaine confessed. He looked down at Kurt's chest, no longer looking him in the eye.

"Is he gay, too?" Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah. He paved the way for me, really. Our family already had years of Julian being out and proud by the time I told my parents." Blaine lifted his head and kissed him suddenly, wanting this intimate moment to be more than just words.

He could feel Kurt smiling into the kiss, and he smiled in return, enjoying the simple fact that they could do this, share this, and be together without worrying about anyone barging into the room at a moment's notice, or having anyone look at them in disapproval for getting too close on school property.

Privacy was a valuable commodity at Dalton, and even if you had time and space to yourself, usually _someone_ found out about it by day's end. Had he and Kurt managed to get away at school to do this, everyone on campus would know about it within a day or two. And Blaine didn't think it was anybody's business what he and Kurt were getting up to in their spare time.

Kurt was staring. Could a stare be described as 'nice', that's how Blaine would have done so, but being stared at was a bit disconcerting. Even then.

"What?" Blaine asked at last, embarrassed.

Kurt didn't say anything, but pulled Blaine's face down and lifted his own to kiss him on the forehead, and then one kiss on either side of his face, next to his eyes.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked. He rolled Kurt onto his back and leaned over him, kissing along his jaw line.

"You have," Kurt said, happiness shining through every word, "the prettiest eyes."

"Compared to what?" Blaine asked, breaking away to laugh at that.

"Compared to anyone," Kurt retorted. When he stuck out his tongue, Blaine decided to retaliate by licking Kurt's face.

The resulting squawk was worth the horrible taste of whatever makeup or moisturizer Kurt had on his skin.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I should be asking you that." Kurt wiped the back of his hand down his cheek, grimacing.

"That noise!" Blaine was barely holding on, laughter bubbling up inside. "It sounded like a bird dying."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want to have sex with you, anymore."

"Hah, hah."

"I'm serious," said Kurt, though his smile showed just how much he didn't mean it. "If you're going to insult me, maybe I should go find a new boyfriend."

"But where are you going to find one with eyes as beautiful as mine?" Blaine teased.

"Some concessions will have to be made," Kurt said, nodding solemnly, "but I think I can find someone a little more obedient."

"You'd get bored," said Blaine.

"Maybe. But at least he wouldn't lick my face."

Kurt's smile, in Blaine's opinion, was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"But would he serenade you with Katy Perry?" Blaine asked. He sat up straighter, running his hands down Kurt's sides.

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" Kurt wriggled a little beneath his touch, hips shifting in a ticklish reaction.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, affecting an exaggerated wounded expression.

"Maybe you should try Gaga next time." Kurt said."I'll keep it in mind," Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt, obviously ignoring him, reached up to touch his chest, fingers stroking over the hair he already had, then down to his happy trail, tracing over the thick line that disappeared down into his pants. Blaine stared down at him, taking in every expression that passed over his boyfriend's face, drinking in every minute of this evening.

Kurt slowly withdrew his hand, curling it up and holding it to his own chest.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows pressing inwards.

"Maybe we should wait." Kurt looked unhappy.

"Okay," Blaine said agreeably, ignoring the disappointment pooling in the pit of his stomach. He began to climb off of Kurt, but the other boy grabbed at his thighs, shaking his head."Stay." Kurt frowned. He lifted a hand up in the air beseechingly, curling his fingers in a distinctive 'come here' motion. Blaine obliged, leaning forward until Kurt wrapped a hand around his neck and dragged him down for a kiss.

Their lips met, and Kurt said against his mouth, "Just for tonight."

Blaine kissed back, then withdrew to look Kurt in the eye. "What?""Maybe we should wait," Kurt clarified, "but just for tonight. Today's been so…." Kurt made a displeased face. "We've argued a lot today. And you can laugh at me for wanting things to be perfect, but I don't want our first time to be after fighting all day."Relief flooded through Blaine. He felt guilty for being so relieved. He told Kurt he would wait as long as he wanted, and he meant it. But he was so close, so near to being with Kurt completely, that he couldn't help but be eager to actually have sex with him.

"Whenever you want. And I won't laugh. …Again," he amended. "I won't laugh again. I'm sorry for laughing before."

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, lacing his fingers together at the small of his back."It's okay."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm going to make it as perfect for you as possible. And we can do it any way you want. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You were being stupid and overprotective," corrected Kurt, but he was smiling, so Blaine wasn't horribly worried. "And I forgive you."

"Besides," said Blaine, stretching out on the bed, lying down mostly on the bed, partly against Kurt's body, "this way you'll know what you're getting into before we go all the way."Kurt looked at him strangely, nose scrunched up in confusion. "What?""You've never seen my hair in its full glory," he said, "let alone first thing in the morning."

Kurt laughed, which set Blaine off, too.

"You're such a dork," Kurt said through his laughter."You love it.""Yeah," said Kurt, laughter slowly subsiding, but his smile not fading in the least, "I do."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

.**o1** Uh. This was supposed to be a little 1k-word 'first time' pornlet for the g_k_m and turned into this monster. Hope you enjoyed it?

**.o2** This is for Lori and Missy; I hope you both enjoyed your shout-outs inside. This could not have been written without much cheerleading and idea-offering from my dear Lori.

**.o3** I started writing this because of Spring Awakening's 'The Guilty Ones'. Huge thanks to that soundtrack for working me through this story. Also, thanks to Alkaline Trio's "Enjoy Your Day", which heavily influenced my writing throughout portions of this.

**.o4** Just so you know, this story had its title when it was only about 500 words long, but once I hit about 5k it became "that 'Katy Perry is a total cock-block' fic". The title changed as I finished it, so: what the hell?

**.05** This is the longest complete story I've ever written. Certainly the longest one-shot. I am in awe of this monster. Thanks, Klaine; I appreciate it, even if it took me a month to write.

**.o6** Reviews/Con-crit are, as always, welcome and much-loved.


End file.
